Enfant de l'aube
by Katkitten4
Summary: Un enfant abandonné dans l'appartement de Beckett, et toute ses habitudes sont chamboulées...


Un vieil OS que j'ai retrouvé et décidé de partager avec vous :)

**Personnages**: Castle, Beckett, Ryan, Espo et d'autres personnages de mon invention.  
**Disclaimers**: la série Castle et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'écris juste pour mon plaisir ... et le vôtre j'espère^^

_Par la caresse nous sortons de notre enfance mais un seul mot d'amour et c'est notre naissance._  
P. Eluard 

_**Enfant de l'aube**_

Comme chaque matin, Kate se trouvait au Precinct, assise à son bureau, remplissant de nombreux dossiers. La dernière enquête avait été bouclée la veille grâce à une hypothèse de son partenaire, qui s'était avérée être exacte. D'ailleurs, Castle n'était pas encore arrivé, ce qui était étonnant de sa part. Bien qu'il détestât la paperasse, il aimait venir et observer sa « muse » travailler. Comme par enchantement, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur l'écrivain, deux cafés fumants dans les mains. Celui-ci s'approcha du lieutenant, la salua et lui tendit l'un des gobelets. Beckett s'en saisit tout en le remerciant. Ce n'était qu'un café, pourtant, contrairement à celui qu'elle avait avalé en vitesse chez elle avant de venir, il avait un goût unique, une chaleur spéciale, l'arôme était plus prononcé, il était juste… parfait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Castle qui la fixait. « Quoi? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec reposant le récipient. Il retint difficilement un sourire, murmura « vous permettez ?», et joignant le geste à la parole, il essuya délicatement à l'aide du pouce la commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme, où se trouvait une goutte de café.  
Déstabilisée, Kate se laissa faire, accrochant son regard, se perdant dans le bleu de ses yeux. C'était un de ces moments privilégiés où une bulle se formait, les enveloppant tous les deux, les coupant ainsi du monde. Kate s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Elle soupira, rompit ce contact visuel, se passa une main dans les cheveux et décrocha. « Beckett ! »

**POV de Kate**

Je tentai de reprendre mes esprits après ce qui venait de se passer. Bien sûr, ce geste était anodin, il aurait très bien pu faire ça à Ryan ou Espo… non, c'était tout simplement impossible ! Et inimaginable par la même occasion ! Il s'était autorisé ce geste parce que c'était moi. Pourquoi un simple effleurement me mettait-il dans cet état ? Cette soudaine proximité me gênait, perdant le contrôle sur mes sentiments et sur les battements irréguliers de mon cœur. Perdre le contrôle était ce que je détestais le plus, Castle me rendait à la fois forte et faible, il était mon rempart et mon talon d'Achille. Je décrochai, ne sachant si je devais me réjouir ou non de cette interruption. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais jamais pris cet appel.

**POV de Rick**

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, c'était tentant, et avant même que je n'y pense, mon pouce touchait sa peau. Sans ce coup de fil, cet échange aurait pu durer quelques secondes de plus. Lorsqu'elle décrocha, je me renfonçai dans ma chaise, pariant mentalement sur l'identité du « perturbateur de moments magiques ». Ryan et Esposito étaient passés maîtres dans ce domaine. Cependant, voyant le front de Kate se plisser, je compris que je venais de perdre ? Je n'écoutais pas la conversation, observai le moindre détail de son comportement, me permettant ainsi de cerner la situation. Elle raccrocha, se leva, prit son manteau, et sans attendre ma question, me lança « quelqu'un s'est introduit dans mon appartement ».

**POV de Kate**

Les mains crispées sur le volant, j'attendais en vain que la circulation se fluidifie. Nous avancions mètre par mètre dans un concert de klaxons. D'après ce que m'avait dit le propriétaire, il n'y avait pas de traces d'effraction. La porte était juste grande ouverte. J'étais certaine de l'avoir fermée à clé. Je lui avais demandé d'attendre mon arrivée qui ne devrait prendre que quelques minutes. Perdant patience, je mis le gyrophare sous les yeux ébahis de Castle, et doublai ainsi les véhicules en utilisant la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. « Eh bien lieutenant, je ne vous pensais pas capable d'abuser de votre position à des fins personnelles », lança-t-il dans un sourire. Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, lui souriant en retour. Il est vrai qu'habituellement, je n'aurais jamais agi de cette manière, mais mon instinct de flic me soufflait qu'il fallait faire vite.

Arrivée devant l'immeuble, je garai rapidement la voiture sur un emplacement réservé aux livraisons, disposai mon badge bien en évidence derrière le pare-brise, et me forçai à marcher d'une allure normale, Castle sur mes talons. Malgré son silence je savais qu'il mourrait d'envie, lui aussi de courir, c'est pourquoi il ne fit aucune objection quand je commençai à monter les premières marches rapidement, et m'emboîta le pas. J'arrivai à mon étage à peine essoufflée, et vis immédiatement le concierge m'attendre devant la porte. Je le remerciai, lui demandant de rester dehors, tandis que je sortais mon révolver de son holster, et entrais lentement dans l'appartement. Je sentais la présence de Castle derrière moi, et me sentais en sécurité. J'avançai, explorant les moindres recoins quand un bruit se fit entendre dans la chambre. Castle se raidit, se rapprochant inconsciemment de moi au point que son corps frôle le mien. Je comptai mentalement à 3, et ouvris la porte d'un coup sec. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé dans la pièce, seul un petit monticule de couvertures se trouvait sur mon lit, or j'étais persuadée de les avoir rangé dans mon armoire le matin même. Je fis quelques pas, toujours sur mes gardes, et me penchai vers le petit tas, et restai figée. J'entendis mon partenaire m'appeler, me demander ce qu'il se passait, mais j'étais incapable de répondre. Il me rejoignit, et compris la raison de mon mutisme.

**POV de Rick**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux ! L'immobilité de Kate près de son lit m'avait interpellé, elle qui était toujours maîtresse d'elle-même semblait totalement bouleversée. C'est en me glissant à ses côtés que je compris ce qui la mettait dans cet état. Un bébé ! Un bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture. L'enfant s'agitait, commença à gémir avant de ne se mettre à pleurer, ses petits poings bougeant dans tous les sens. Kate et moi nous regardâmes, déconcertés, puis elle s'approcha, tendit les mains vers le petit, le prit, le serra contre elle, et commença à le bercer instinctivement. Voir Beckett avec un enfant dans les bras me donna l'impression d'admirer un tableau de toute beauté. Elle était là, tentant désespérément de calmer les sanglots du nourrisson, malgré tout, elle ne paraissait pas dépassée par la situation, et restait maîtresse de ses émotions. J'étais sous le charme, je devais l'avouer, et si je n'étais pas déjà amoureux de cette femme, je le serais devenu face à cette scène.

« Castle », sa voix me sort de ma contemplation, elle lance un regard vers un papier qui se trouve à ses pieds. Je le ramasse, et le lui tends. « Lisez-le », j'obéis, et déplie la missive.

_Lieutenant Beckett, _

_Nous ne nous sommes vu qu'une fois, dans de douloureuses circonstances, il y a si longtemps déjà ! Notre discussion avait été courte, mais j'ai pu déceler en vous une personne forte, prête à tout pour retrouver le ou les coupables dans chacune de vos enquêtes. Il y a quelques temps, l'homme que vous aviez mis derrière les barreaux, lors de notre rencontre, s'est donné la mort. Son frère s'en est alors pris à moi. Cela ne dépassait pas les lettres de menace et les insultes par téléphone, jusqu'à ce qu'il tente, il y a quelques jours de me renverser dans la rue. Vous prévenir aurait été signer mon arrêt de mort. Ainsi, après avoir longuement réfléchi, j'ai pris la décision qui me semblait la plus adaptée à la situation, bien qu'elle soit aussi la plus difficile pour moi : vous confier mon enfant, Gabriel. Tout le nécessaire se trouve sur le bar de la cuisine. Je sais que vous prendrez soin de lui jusqu'à ce que cette histoire trouve son dénouement. Prenez soin de lui, j'ai confiance en vous, vous seule pouvez lui apporter la protection nécessaire. N'oubliez pas, vous êtes née pour être mère… _

Durant ma lecture, Beckett s'était rapprochée de moi pour lire en même temps que moi les mots que j'avais prononcé à haute voix. Gabriel dans ses bras fixait le visage de ma muse de ses yeux noirs, émettant encore quelques petits gémissements. Nous n'avions que peu d'indices sur cette affaire, nous n'avions rien pas même un nom qui puisse nous aiguiller quant à la possibilité de retrouver la mère du bébé. Je jetai un œil vers ma partenaire, elle avait le regard dans le vide. «Comment allons-nous procéder ? »

**POV de Kate**

« N'oubliez pas, vous êtes née pour être mère », cette phrase résonnait en moi, jamais je n'avais eu l'impression de pouvoir être mère, ayant manqué de la mienne si jeune… Avec mon métier, il y avait un risque permanent, et je savais qu'avoir un enfant me forcerait à faire un choix. Je ne regretterais sûrement pas de donner la vie à une partie de moi, mais ne me sentais pas encore prête. Ce mur intérieur devait tomber, il vacillait déjà sur ses fondations, tout cela grâce aux regards, aux sourires et aux attentions d'un certain écrivain aux yeux océan. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui me sortit de mes pensées. « Comment allons-nous procéder ? » Je le regardai, tentant de cacher mon incertitude, puis posai mes yeux sur l'enfant qui m'observait. « Appelez Ryan et Esposito, dites-leur ce qu'il se passe, et que nous arrivons dès que Gabriel aura pris son biberon. » Il me fixa, comme étonné par ce que je venais de dire.  
-Quoi ?  
- Rien, c'est juste que… vous semblez toujours sûre de vous, même avec un bébé dans les bras.  
Je lui souris en guise de réponse, si seulement il savait ! La flic que j'étais savait cacher parfaitement ses craintes, et là, j'avais vraiment besoin de raisonner en professionnelle pour ne pas paniquer .Un enfant me tombait du ciel, et m'incombait la responsabilité d'en prendre soin.

Pendant que Castle appelait nos amis, j'entrepris de préparer le biberon du bébé qui pleurait de nouveau. N'osant le poser sur le canapé de peur qu'il tombe, je réussis finalement à tout faire d'une main. Et, une fois le biberon prêt, je goutai afin de voir s'il était à bonne température, puis approchai la tétine de sa bouche. Immédiatement les cris se turent, remplacés par un bruit de succion, ainsi qu'un petit soupir de contentement. Tentant de ne pas arrêter l'enfant dans sa tétée, je m'assis sur le divan, et calai Gabriel contre moi, au creux de mon coude. Les minutes passèrent, et je me détendis, me surprenant même à apprécier pleinement cet instant. Gabriel serrait mon doigt de toutes ses forces, plongeant son regard dans le mien, comme s'il cherchait à sonder mon âme. Je souris, puis ressentis une vague de tristesse déferler en moi. La mère de cet enfant devait atrocement souffrir, se séparer de son enfant était sans doute la plus horrible des tortures qu'on puisse infliger. Bien qu'il me soit difficile de me projeter à la place de quelqu'un, j'aurais sûrement été incapable de faire de même. Il me fallait à tout prix retrouver sa mère, et les réunir tous les deux. Décidément, cette affaire ne serait pas de repos au point de vue émotionnel.

**POV de Rick**

Ryan et Esposito nous attendaient, ainsi que Lanie qui pensait nécessaire de faire un test ADN au petit. Elle espérait pouvoir recouper les résultats à une de nos victimes. Je descendis les marches, et le spectacle qui se présentait sous mes yeux me laissa bouche bée. Kate était assise, un mince sourire aux lèvres, admirant Gabriel buvant son lait. Je me surpris à imaginer notre enfant à la place, un enfant avec son sourire et mes yeux, son caractère et mon sens de l'humour, il serait… parfait ! Je ne pus que sourire mélancoliquement à cette pensée, et n'osai interrompre ce moment qui me semblait empreint de magie. Hélas, le biberon vidé, Kate perça cette bulle qui les entourait, et redressa le bébé, l'appuyant contre son épaule afin qu'il puisse faire son rot. Qui aurait cru que Beckett aurait un instinct maternel si développé ? Quiconque me l'aurait dit lors de notre première rencontre, je lui aurais ri au nez ! Et pourtant. Je m'approchai, le sourire de ma muse s'agrandit en me voyant, je la mis au courant, et nous décidâmes de partir dès à présent.

Arrivés à sa voiture, le cosy dans les bras, je vis qu'elle ne savait comment agir. « Heu… Castle ? Vous pourriez… enfin, vous avez eu Alexis, alors… » J'esquissai un sourire moqueur, et pris la nacelle que je posai sur la banquette arrière, prenant soin de bien l'attacher. Kate ne dit rien, enregistrant mes gestes, et monta à la place conducteur. Durant tout le trajet, je restai à demi- tourné vers l'enfant, faisant toutes sortes de bruitages pour le faire rire aux éclats, ce qui fonctionnait assez bien, je devais le reconnaître. Kate jetait de temps à autre un regard dans le rétroviseur, se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire à mes pitreries. Je savais que cette enquête serait difficile, il me fallait donc à tout prix l'empêcher de la prendre trop à cœur. Après tout, protéger cet enfant serait sûrement un moyen de lui montrer qu'elle serait parfaite dans le rôle de parent, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Arrivé au parking du Precinct, elle ne descendit pas tout de suite de l'auto, et semblait vouloir me dire quelque chose.

**POV de Kate**

Cette question m'avait hantée tout au long du chemin. Elle m'était venue soudainement, en jetant un simple regard vers Castle qui s'amusait à imiter Gabriel en train de sucer son pouce. Difficile de se retenir de rire en le voyant jouer et agir comme un enfant ! Justement, cet enfant… La voiture à peine arrêtée, Castle ouvrit la portière et s'apprêtait à descendre quand il vit que je ne bougeais pas. Il se rassit, et referma la portière. Je le fixai, ne sachant comment aborder la question. Gabriel jasait, inconscient de ce qui me pesait. Je soupirai, me passai la main dans les cheveux, et demandai enfin :  
« Castle, que ferons-nous si…. » Dieu, que c'était difficile à dire ! Cet enfant faisait partie de ma vie depuis moins de deux heures, et je m'en sentais déjà responsable ! Il ancra son regard au mien, soupira lui aussi, et répondit d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant :  
- Ca n'arrivera pas.  
- Vous n'en savez rien, Castle ! Nous devons étudier cette hypothèse ! Si jamais sa mère… enfin, si nous ne la retrouvions pas… Que ferions-nous de lui ?  
- Kate, nous n'en sommes pas là. Pour l'instant, nous allons tout faire pour la retrouver, et les protéger tous les deux.  
Il baissa les yeux, posant sa main sur la mienne, et la pressa. Je savais qu'à travers ce geste il tentait de me donner le courage nécessaire pour croire à une issue heureuse. Nos regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent, et commença alors une conversation silencieuse qui n'appartenait qu'à nous. C'est à cet instant que Gabriel décida de nous rappeler sa présence par des petits cris. Il gesticulait, semblant en colère par l'immobilité du véhicule. A regret, je rompis le charme qui s'était opéré, et sortis de l'auto pour le prendre.  
« Vous croyez qu'il a faim ? » demandai-je alors que les cris prenaient de l'ampleur, bien qu'il soit dans mes bras. Il haussa un sourcil et un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage.

**POV de Rick**

Sur le coup, je me suis demandé si Ryan n'était pas le père de cet enfant ! Non mais c'est vrai, pour une fois qu'aucun des Gars n'étaient là il fallait tout de même quelqu'un pour interrompre cet instant particulier. Enfin, cela ne serait qu'une fois de plus ! Je suivis le mouvement de ma partenaire, automatiquement, prenant au passage le sac empli des affaires de Gabriel.  
« Vous croyez qu'il a faim ? » me lança-t-elle. C'eût été une autre personne, j'aurais sûrement éclaté de rire, mais se moquer ouvertement de Kate Beckett, c'était prendre le risque de se retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux. Néanmoins je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant l'inexpérience de ma muse, et reçut en retour un regard noir. Vexer Beckett n'était pas non plus une bonne idée. « Eh bien, Monsieur le « Père modèle », occupez-vous en ! » me lança-t-elle en me le posant dans les bras, et, sans un regard en arrière, elle prit l'ascenseur. Je posai mes yeux sur le petit qui était toujours secoué de sanglots. Je me passai en revue tout ce qui pouvait provoquer les pleurs, et je compris enfin. Bon, eh bien, je n'avais plus qu'à vérifier que je n'avais pas perdu la main depuis tout ce temps. Heureusement que Kate n'avait pas embarqué le sac avec les couches…

**POV de Kate**

A peine sortie de l'ascenseur, je vis Ryan, Espo et Lanie, les deux premiers assis respectivement sur la chaise de Castle et mon bureau. Mon amie, elle, avait eu la délicatesse de rester debout.  
- Où est Writer-boy ? demanda Esposito.  
- Au sous-sol, il a loupé l'ascenseur, répondis-je dans un sourire.  
- Et le bébé ? questionna Lanie.  
- Je l'ai laissé au studio.  
Devant leurs regards effarés, j'arrêtai vite la plaisanterie leur disant que Castle s'en occupait. A vrai dire, j'étais tendue, énervée sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Le fait que Castle n'ait pas répondu à ma question, que nous ayons été une fois de plus interrompus, et qu'un bébé me tombe ainsi du ciel alors que notre dernière enquête venait de se terminer, tout cela en était peut-être la cause. « Ca va toi ? » me demanda ma meilleure amie en s'approchant de moi. Je ne pus répondre qu'en acquiesçant. J'avais baissé ma garde quelques secondes, laissant filtrer cette ride soucieuse sur le front, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à l'œil de lynx de Lanie. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de m'interroger plus, Castle arrivait « sauvée par le gong » pensai-je. « Le problème est réglé Beckett, il faudra d'ailleurs penser à racheter de quoi le changer, il n'y a plus de coton » dit-il dans un sourire victorieux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir, il me restait encore beaucoup à apprendre pour devenir une mère digne de ce nom. Et, comme dans bien des domaines, Castle excellait dans celui des couches ! Légèrement irritée, mais bien décidée à ne pas le montrer à mes amis, je pris l'enfant, et ordonnai plus que proposai à la légiste de descendre pour faire le prélèvement d'ADN.

**POV de Rick**

Rien qu'au ton qu'elle employa envers Lanie, je compris que j'avais fait une erreur. Laquelle ? Je l'ignorais totalement ! Toujours est-il que cela ne lui a pas plu du tout. Ryan et Espo se tournèrent vers moi, en quête d'une explication que je ne pouvais leur fournir. Un haussement d'épaule de ma part, un haussement de sourcils de la leur, et les voilà qui se remirent à leur travail. Kate, quant à elle, revint quelques minutes plus tard, plus calme en apparence, et annonça d'un ton neutre que les résultats ne tarderaient pas. Elle mit Gabriel dans son cosy, posé au pied de son bureau, et commença à faire un peu de paperasse. Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, et cherchais les mots adéquats pour aborder ce sujet épineux avec elle. Kate Beckett n'était pas seulement une flic, elle était avant tout une femme méfiante, sachant déjouer les conversations qui risquaient de la mettre à nu. Ainsi, je devais l'apprivoiser tel un chat sauvage, jouer sur les mots, utiliser des métaphores qui me permettrait d'atteindre son cœur et de deviner la raison de sa vexation.  
Je devinai à travers les rides sur son front qu'elle était concentrée, aussi décidai-je de la fixer sans mot, attendant qu'elle prenne la parole… Ce qui ne tarda pas :

- Castle !  
- Oui ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Enfin, nous y étions ! « C'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ce qu'il y a, vous ne croyez pas ? Que se passe-t-il, Beckett, on dirait que j'ai fait quelque chose qui vous a déplu… ». Son regard s'accrocha au mien, elle semblait hésiter, puis elle regarda le dossier posé devant elle, et murmura « Rien ne m'a déplu, Castle. C'est… non, oubliez. » Elle referma le fichier, le posa sur une pile à côté, et prit le suivant. Gabriel se mit alors à jaser, et Kate baissa les yeux vers lui.« Il a quel âge, d'après vous ?» me demanda-t-elle, un demi- sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Environ 5-6 mois, à vu de nez.  
Silence. Nous le regardions faire des bulles avec sa salive, et je me sentais fondre un peu plus encore pour cet enfant. « Castle ? », je relevai la tête, et ce que je lus sur son visage me bouleversa. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, et demanda : « Castle, comment faites-vous pour exceller dans tout ce que vous entreprenez ? » Je la regardai, interdit, et comprit instantanément. Ainsi, Beckett supportait mal le fait que je sois capable de m'occuper de Gabriel, pire encore, elle avait peur de ne jamais y réussir. Je soupirai, et lui dit « Il faut du temps, on ne devient pas père du jour au lendemain. A la naissance d'Alexis, j'ai été dépassé. Puis, on apprend, on finit par comprendre le langage "bébé", même si ce n'est pas toujours évident. C'est tout un entraînement, il ne faut pas croire que c'est inné. Seul l'amour maternel ou paternel l'est. » Elle me sourit, acquiesça, et demanda encore :

- Vous croyez que… je pourrais être une bonne mère ?  
- La question ne se pose pas, Kate. Vous l'êtes déjà.

Je vis qu'elle ne comprenait pas, et lui expliquai donc à quel point elle avait eu un rôle maternel envers ma fille, et envers Gabriel à présent. Elle était mère depuis longtemps déjà. Et le jour où un enfant grandirait en elle, elle ne le serait que plus encore. « Merci Castle », souffla-t-elle, posant sa main sur la mienne. Je la serrai, et soufflai « always ».

Elle s'apprêtait à parler quand le téléphone sonna. Elle retira sa main comme à regret, sourit en m'entendant étouffer une injure contre le mystérieux interlocuteur, et se tourna pour prendre le combiné. Je me penchai, pris Gabriel dans les bras, attendant que Kate ait fini. « Bon, Lanie a réussi à nous avoir une concordance, il s'agirait du fils de… » elle s'arrêta en me faisant face, et dissimula son rire dans un raclement de gorge, afin de reprendre son sérieux.

**POV de Kate **

Je fermai les yeux, tentai de réprimer le fou-rire qui me montait à la gorge, et essayai de reprendre contenance. Le spectacle était pourtant hilarant ! J'avais devant moi Castle, le pouce dans la bouche, imitant ainsi Gabriel. Il me fallait immortaliser ce moment, mais avant même que je prenne mon téléphone, un flash me coupa dans mon élan, et un éclat de rire retentit, stoppant Castle dans son imitation. A quelques pas se trouvaient Esposito avec le portable en main et Ryan plié de rire. « Ca, bro', je suis sûr qu'il y aurait des tabloïds prêts à payer un pactole rien que pour pouvoir publier cette photo. J'imagine déjà le titre : « Richard Castle, l'écrivain retombe en enfance avec la naissance de son fils ! » A ces mots mon partenaire blêmit, et me jeta un regard apeuré, je décidai d'intervenir : « c'est bon les Gars, arrêtez vos gamineries. Et je vous préviens, si cette photo se retrouve dans un de ces magazines à scandales, je vous mets à la circulation. Et n'oubliez pas que cela pourrait mettre Gabriel en danger. Venez Castle, Lanie a trouvé le père de votre "nouveau fils", j'ai sa dernière adresse. » Je me levai, mis ma veste et pris au passage le téléphone d'Espo, sans faire attention à ses protestations. Je comptais bien effacer cette photo… après me l'avoir envoyé bien évidemment ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Et il faut dire que la photo n'était pas floue, et laissait voir le côté attendrissant de l'écrivain.

Arrivés à l'adresse indiquée, je sentis immédiatement que quelque chose clochait. La porte d'entrée était entrouverte. Je sortis mon arme, et demandai à Castle de rester dans la voiture.

- Il en est hors de question ! Qui va vous couvrir si vous avez besoin d'aide ? » protesta-t-il  
- Prenez soin de Gabriel, Castle! Ne m'obligez pas à vous l'ordonner ! Si dans 10 minutes je ne suis pas de retour, vous appelez du renfort, mais en aucun cas vous ne sortez de la voiture, c'est compris ?

Il acquiesça, et murmura « faites attention à vous, Kate ». Il était inquiet, je le sentais, le lisais même sur son visage, à travers cette ride qui lui barrait le front. Je lui lançai un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, et avançai précautionneusement vers la porte, que je poussai sans un bruit, l'arme à la main.  
J'entrai, fis le tour des pièces, sans rien trouver, si ce n'est un capharnaüm qui ne laissait présager rien de bon. J'entendis le parquet craquer, et me dirigeai vers la source du bruit, restant sur mes gardes. J'étais à portée de main de la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand me surprenant, et me faisant perdre l'équilibre. Je tombai à terre, empoignai la jambe de l'homme qui tentait de fuir, essayai de me remettre debout quand une déflagration se fit entendre, et une douleur irradia mon corps, mes forces me quittèrent assez pour que le tireur puisse prendre la fuite.

**POV de Rick**

J'avais rejoint Gaby – oui, ce surnom me plaisait– et jouais avec lui tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil vers la bâtisse. Je vis soudain un homme sortir de la maison en courant, et m'attendais à voir Kate sur ses talons. Quelques secondes passèrent, et pressentant un problème, je contactai Ryan et Esposito. Le portable raccroché, je me tournai de nouveau vers Gabriel qui me regardait avec intérêt– pouvait-il déjà comprendre ce qui se passait à son âge ? Le choix était cornélien, je devais le reconnaître. Kate ou Gabriel? Gabriel ou Kate ? Les renforts seraient là très vite... « Bon, mon bonhomme, je dois m'absenter quelques minutes, mais je te promets de revenir très vite. En attendant tu vas rester sagement ici, et ne pas pleurer, d'accord ? » Je pris son sourire pour un oui, sortis, fermai le véhicule à clé et me précipitai à l'intérieur.

La première chose qui me frappa fut l'obscurité : quelqu'un avait, semble-t-il, fermé les volets. Malgré cela, les rayons du soleil arrivaient à passer, m'éclairant ainsi suffisamment pour m'éviter de me cogner aux objets qui jonchaient le sol. « Kate ?» criai-je sans obtenir de ré fis deux pièces sans trouver trace de ma muse quand un gémissement se fit entendre dans la troisième pièce. Je pénétrai dans celle-ci, faisant attention au cas où le suspect aurait eu un complice, et devinai un corps allongé sur le sol. « Kate !» je m'accroupis près d'elle, pris son visage entre mes mains, l'appelant doucement. « Kate, parle-moi, je t'en prie ! Reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi, Kate ! » J'avais une désagréable impression de déjà-vu, et les larmes aux yeux, je serrai son corps contre le mien, espérant de toutes mes forces qu'elle reprenne conscience. Un murmure attira mon attention. Elle m'appelait ! Je baissai les yeux et vis son regard posé vers moi, elle semblait encore sonnée.  
- Castle… Castle…  
- Chut… Je suis là, Kate, je suis là, tout va bien ! Les renforts sont en route.  
- Le bébé, il est… en danger…  
Elle gémit, se tenant le côté. J'appuyai sur sa blessure qui, à première vue, ne me semblait pas si importante.  
- Castle… où est Gabriel ?  
Aie. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me le demanderait aussi vite.  
- Heu… eh bien… je l'ai laissé dans la voiture. Je ne pouvais pas prendre de risques avec lui.  
Elle se releva difficilement, s'assit tout en s'appuyant légèrement sur moi : « allez le chercher ! Cet homme cherchait un moyen de faire diversion, il veut le bébé ! » J'hésitai à la laisser seule, elle se remit tant bien que mal debout, me poussant à sortir. « Allez-y Castle, ça va aller, ne vous en faites pas pour moi ! Sauvez l'enfant !»  
Je me précipitai vers le véhicule. Je venais d'atteindre le perron quand je vis l'homme casser la vitre et ouvrir le loquet de la portière arrière. Je m'avançai sans bruit, et avisant un pot de fleurs renversé, le pris, le levai au-dessus de ma tête, et assommai le kidnappeur. Je saisis Gaby qui hurlait à plein poumons, mais je devais avant tout le mettre en sûreté. Je ne pouvais attendre là l'arrivée des renforts. Je courus au hasard, et, dans ma hâte, je fis une faute que jamais Kate n'aurait faite : oublier de prendre l'arme de l'homme ! Mais il était trop tard, je ne pouvais faire demi-tour. Gabriel serré contre mon torse avait cessé de pleurer au fil de mes bercements et de mes paroles qui se voulaient rassurantes. Je me retournai de nombreuses fois, le coup n'avait, semblait-il, pas été assez violent, le suspect étant déjà sur mes traces. Je tournai à droite et me retrouvai face à un mur. Un cul-de-sac ! Des bennes à ordures se trouvaient là, et à côté, une pile de cartons. J'avais encore un peu d'avance. Je n'hésitai pas un instant, et mis Gaby sous l'un d'eux de manière à ce qu'il soit caché tout en lui laissant de quoi respirer. Je me redressai, cherchant tout de même une issue, tentai d'escalader. Impossible. « C'est fini, vieux ! » lança une voix derrière moi « tu as joué, tu as perdu ! » il enleva la sécurité, et demanda « où est mon fils ? » Jamais je ne le lui dirai. Je priais pour que l'enfant se taise. Il ne l'aurait pas. Plutôt mourir ! Il lut certainement ma détermination car il fit encore quelques pas, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, et dit « j'ai horreur qu'on me résiste. Mais je vais te faire un petit cadeau… »

Un cri, un coup de feu, puis le silence.

**POV de Kate **

Après le départ de Castle, j'avais plus ou moins repris mes esprits, et retrouvé mes forces. Et pus ainsi partir à la poursuite du tireur. Je savais Castle en danger ainsi que Gabriel, il était de mon devoir de les protéger. Un coup d'œil à ma blessure me rassura, ce n'était que superficiel, et ne nécessitait pas de points de suture. La portière de la voiture était ouverte, ainsi Castle avait dû le surprendre. Peut-être avait-il réussi à récupérer l'enfant. Je marchais aussi vite que possible, tentant même de trottiner, priant pour que Castle ait trouvé un endroit où se mettre à l'abri. J'arrivai à une intersection, mon instinct me souffla de tourner à droite. J'eus à peine le temps d'hurler « Castle ! Non ! » et de tirer dans le dos du suspect. Celui-ci tomba face conte terre. Je pris son pouls. Plus rien. Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon partenaire et ce que je vis m'horrifia : il était assis, appuyé contre le mur, la main pressant son côté gauche. « Castle ! » criai-je en me précipitant vers lui. Il perdait énormément de sang. Je défis mon écharpe, et appuyai sur la blessure. « Ca va… ça va aller, Kate » murmura-t-il, esquissant un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Mon inquiétude à son sujet se voyait sûrement, mais je n'en avais que faire. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser ! Il tenta de se redresser, gémit, et souffla « Kate, Gaby… il est… sous les cartons… là… ». Je pris le bébé qui souriait, jasait et tendait les mains pour qu'on les saisisse. Un élan de tendresse me traversa, puis la pensée de mon partenaire assombrit ce sentiment. Je saisis la main de Castle, la serrai afin de lui transmettre un peu de ma force. Celui-ci semblait de plus en plus faible tandis que les minutes s'égrenaient. Que pouvaient faire Ryan, Espo et l'ambulance ? Ils ne pouvaient pas mettre autant de temps à arriver ! Mon portable sonna, me faisant rompre cette proximité. Ryan ! Il m'informa que la mère de l'enfant venait d'être retrouvée à l'étage, grièvement blessée mais en vie, et me demandait où nous étions. Je tentai de ne pas laisser trembler ma voix alors que je lui expliquais de faire vite. Castle avait fermé les yeux durant l'appel. « Hey Castle ! » fis-je doucement, en posant ma main sur sa joue. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, sourit imperceptiblement, et jeta un regard vers Gabriel. « Gaby va pouvoir… retrouver sa mère… Vous avez… réussi, Kate. » souffla-t-il. « _Nous_ avons réussi, Castle ! C'est vous qui avez sauvé Gabriel… ou Gaby » ajoutai-je en souriant. Il avala sa salive dans une grimace, retint un gémissement, et sembla se battre pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience. « Tenez bon, Castle, l'ambulance va arriver. Restez éveillé ! » Il ancra son regard au mien, comme s'il voulait y puiser la force nécessaire. « Reste avec moi, Rick. Reste avec moi. » murmurai-je sans m'en rendre compte. Il sourit, et rassembla ses forces pour poser à son tour sa main sur ma joue.

- Kate…  
- Chut Castle, ne dites rien, économisez vos forces.  
- Le rôle de mère… vous va bien… Ne doutez pas… de vous.  
- Castle…  
- N'oubliez pas Kate… Always…

Je ne pus retenir une larme, alors que je sentais sa main glisser de mon visage. J'entendais les sirènes s'approcher, mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de lui.

Quelques jours plus tard…

J'avançai tel un zombie, et allai m'asseoir à mon bureau du Precinct. Ce matin encore, pas de café chaud à m'attendre. Pas de Castle assis sur sa chaise me demandant comment s'était passée la nuit. Presqu'une semaine depuis ce jour, et je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre. Je baissai la tête sur les dossiers en attente, me prenant la tête entre les mains, soupirai. Je ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça, je le savais. Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit, il s'agissait sûrement de Ryan et Espo. Je n'avais pas l'envie ni le courage de les regarder, je ne voulais pas voir leur air compatissant, je n'avais besoin d'aucune pitié. La mère de Gabriel s'en était sortie. J'avais pu la voir, et lui rendre son fils. Je n'avais écouté ses explications que distraitement, tout cela m'était devenu si secondaire ! Ces retrouvailles émouvantes auraient sûrement inspiré un très beau chapitre à mon partenaire. Si seulement…

Un toussotement me fit lever la tête. Il était là, un peu pâle, un sourire chaleureux, deux cafés à la main. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle, me tendant l'un des gobelets, et son sourire s'agrandit face à ma surprise.

- Heureux de vous revoir Kate. Qu'ai-je manqué ?  
- Pas grand-chose Castle, pas grand-chose. Juste de très belles retrouvailles entre une mère et son fils, une affaire classée, et… beaucoup de paperasse !  
- Bien.

Je souris, mon regard s'accrochant au sien. Il y a quelques jours encore, je croyais l'avoir perdu. Il avait frôlé la mort et j'avais pris conscience de ce qu'il avait enduré ce jour-là au cimetière. Les minutes paraissaient une éternité, mon cœur s'était arrêté en même temps que le sien… quelques secondes seulement, puis était reparti après le bip de la machine… Et, aujourd'hui, il était là, près de moi, à me sourire. Je soupirai de nouveau, il me fallait lui dire quelque chose…

- Castle ?  
- Hmm ? répondit-il perdu dans sa contemplation de mes yeux, ce qui me fit sourire un peu plus.  
- Je voulais vous dire que… quoiqu'il arrive, vous pourriez compter sur moi.

Il se redressa dans son siège, me fixa avec une telle intensité que je me sentis faible l'espace d'un instant. Il ne dit rien, attendant la suite. Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui, et les yeux dans les yeux, chuchotai « Always, Castle, always. » Une quelconque personne n'aurait remarqué le frémissement traversant son menton, mais je l'avais perçu, et savais qu'il avait compris. Nous nous regardions comme souvent, un dialogue silencieux s'instaurant. Il décidé néanmoins de le briser en se levant.

- Où allez-vous ? lui demandai-je inquiète.  
- J'ai encore une journée de congé, lieutenant, et j'ai promis de la passer avec ma fille. A demain ?

J'acquiesçai, et le vis soudain s'arrêter, revenir vers moi, et prononcer : « Au fait, Beckett, si un jour vous souhaitez apprendre à être mère… je serais ravi de vous y aider ! » Avant même que je ne dise quoi que ce soit, il s'éloignait déjà vers l'ascenseur, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Je me levai, et hurlai «Castle ! » alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient, non pas sur un écrivain, mais sur _mon_ écrivain.


End file.
